


Do They Know It's Christmas Time

by Itch



Series: Sabriel One Shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Christmas Time, Fluff, M/M, Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a long-haul truck driver, and he always looks forward to coming home to his long-term boyfriend. He hates leaving Gabriel however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do They Know It's Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_SimonTam_PHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/gifts), [thank you for the idea of the au](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thank+you+for+the+idea+of+the+au), [<3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%26lt%3B3).



Sam liked his job, he did. It paid the bills, the hours were pretty flexible, and he got good healthcare. The one issue with his job was the fact that he was away from home for long periods at a time, days, weeks, once he was even gone for a month, meaning he got to spend virtually no time with his boyfriend; Gabriel. Gabriel told Sam it was fine, take the big job, I'll see you when you get home, but truthfully with every long day Sam was gone, the worse it hurt.

“I love you too sweetheart, I'll be home tomorrow.” Sam said down the phone one night to Gabriel as he drove down the interstate. He was feeling a little sleepy, and was debating pulling over for a nap, but refused. He wanted to get as far as he could on the clear open road before traffic built up. He needed get home and see Gabriel.

 

This time he was home for a week, and it was the best week they'd spent together. On Sunday night when he'd gotten home he'd found Gabriel curled up wearing one of Sam's tshirts on the sofa, fast asleep with the TV still on as if he'd been trying to wait up for Sam.

“Hey, I'm home.” He whispered, turning the TV off and gathering Gabriel up in his arms, carrying him bridal style to bed.

“Mmm... Sammy.” Gabriel purred, nuzzling his face into Sam's neck, inhaling the addictive and homely scent of his boyfriend. Nothing else happened that night, just cuddling and whispered _I love you_ 's.

 

The next morning was a mixture of half asleep grumbling and quiet giggles as Sam tickled Gabriel awake, both of them basking in the sunlight streaming through the curtains. There were the memories Sam took along with him on the long drives day and night on unfamiliar roads. The knowledge he was coming home to Gabriel, _his_ Gabriel, was enough to keep his foot on the pedal and the truck in gear.

 

It was Christmas time, and Sam and Gabriel were decorating the house. Sam was pinning tinsel and mistletoe above every door way and Gabriel was baking gingerbread men and mulling wine, making the house smell like Christmas when Sam's phone rang from the bedroom. He went to answer it and his heart dropped. They needed him to work. They wanted him to drive _over Christmas_ because someone else wanted to be with his family.

“What about my family?” Sam said down the phone, voice getting louder.

“Sam, you know we care about your family but Steve has kids, and-”

“And what, Steve has a wife, Steve has kids, which means I'm the one who gets roped in over Christmas.” He yelled, Gabriel now standing in the doorway of their bedroom looking crestfallen.

“Sam you know this isn't about the fact you're-”

“Are you _sure_ it's not Dom? Because the way I see it, every time someone wants family time, they get it. Gabriel is my family, and I'm not doing it, I'm not spending Christmas alone with my boyfriend at home on _his_ own.” He snarled before hanging up, throwing the phone onto his bed in frustration.

“Samster, listen.” Gabriel said, giving Sam that small soft smile that was reserved only for him. Sam looked up at Gabe and chuckled. His boyfriend had streak of flour through his hair. Sam crossed the room in two strides, sweeping Gabriel into his arms and giving him a gentle kiss, senses reeling at the taste of gingerbread on Gabe's lips. _Of course_ he'd been eating the mix. “You need to go baby, I understand, I really do.” Gabriel whispered, voice thick with emotion. Sam cupped Gabriel's face in his hands, stroking his cheekbones with his thumbs.

“Gabe, it's Christmas, I can't leave you, I can't leave you alone on Christmas Day again baby.” He whispered, pressing his forehead to Gabriel's.

“Sammy, if you need to work, you need to work, I understand.” He kissed Sam gently and gazed into his lovers eyes. “What if I came with you?” He asked, giving Sam that lopsided cheeky grin that had made Sam fall in love with Gabriel in the first place.

“You- you want to come in the truck with me over Christmas?” He asked, staring down at Gabriel in shock.

“Why not? It'll be fun. I'll bring gingerbread, and some tinsel for the cab, you do the driving. It'll be fun!” Gabe said, tangling his hands in Sam's hair and giving him a heated but serious kiss. “If being with you at Christmas means I'm sat in the passenger seat of a HGV, then that's what I'll do.” Sam's eyes watered slightly and he grabbed Gabriel round the waist, lifting him up and spinning him round with a laugh.

“Gabriel, I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you.” They both laughed, Gabriel now clinging to Sam, legs round his waist, and it was a perfectly picturesque moment as the two became framed in their bedroom window, tinsel strung up around it, snow gently falling outside. Sam laughed softly before picking up his phone, still holding Gabriel up with one arm.

“Hey, boss? Yeah, I'll do the Christmas work, but I'm bringing my boyfriend in the truck. That's cool? Sweet. I'll see you tonight when I come pick Bessie up.” He hung up the phone, pressing a kiss to Gabe's temple. “You're coming. Now let's get packed so we can leave, because the quicker we leave the quicker we're home.”

 

They made it home on New Years Eve, and they fell into the house carrying their backpacks and laughing, tears in Sam's eyes.

“And I said, put the penguin down, and no one will get hurt!” Sam dropped his bag on the kitchen counter ad doubled over with laughter. He had no idea where he was finding these jokes but he loved them. He headed to the fridge, pulling out a cold beer and stopping, staring at the fridge.

“Gabe?”

“Yes sugar?” Gabriel asked, dropping his backpack on top of Sam's.

“Why's there a leaflet for Sioux Falls adoption agency stuck to the fridge?” He asked, tugging the colourful leaflet out from under the Hawaii magnet and popping the cap off the beer bottle. Gabriel blushed pink, tugging on a strand of his hair that'd fallen into his face.

“It was meant to be your Christmas present – I was going to make us an appointment. Seeing as we have a spare room we never use, and I get lonely when you're out on the road, and I thought y'know, it might be nice for you to come home to two smiling faces instead of one.” He asked shuffling his feet on the tiles of the kitchen, avoiding Sam's eyeline. Sam stepped towards him and tipped his face up, pressing a gentle kiss to Gabriel's lips.

“You know what? I love that idea.”

 

Sam had three weeks off before heading off on a drive again. He was away for two weeks, and when he came home in mid-February, he was home early in the morning. Before Christmas if he'd arrived home at 8am he'd have found Gabriel curled up asleep in their bed. However now he came home at 8am to find Gabriel feeding their son breakfast.

“Dada!” Luke cried out, waving his little fists at Sam as he walked in through the door.

“Hello sweetie!” He said, leaning down to kiss his son on the head before pressing a kiss to Gabriel's cheek.

“Welcome home baby.” Gabriel murmured, pushing Luke's cereal into Sam's hands before heading back into their room, curling up to go back to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you ever so much for reading <3


End file.
